


Supernatural Beach Party, Sam

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, trying to relax on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Sam tries to relax.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Sam

Sam was finally able to relax, sort of. He felt like he needed to be doing something. Just enjoying the day had become too foreign of a concept for him. He'd sat with that for awhile and decided that sometimes self-reflection might not be the best thing. 

He'd checked on everyone he'd dared, like an overbearing hostess. Everyone waved him off and tried to push him into other activities, but nothing had really appealed, so he was trying a nap. 

Sam had found himself an unoccupied bit of beach and a towel to lay on that was actually big enough. He laid back, sunglasses on, shoes off, and trying to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head worrying about melanoma.

He had almost managed to fall into a fitful sleep too, when suddenly he was sprayed with strong burst of cold water. 

He looked up to see his brother smirking down at him with an over-sized super soaker and wearing way too many leis. 

It was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
